bjorkfandomcom-20200213-history
Utopia Tour
Utopia Tour is the ninth concert tour by Björk, in support of her 2017 studio album, Utopia. It consisted of 11 concerts in Europe. Utopia's live presentation later evolved into Cornucopia, a theatrical stage concert with enhanced visual and sound presentations which opened at The Shed in New York City on 6 May 2019. Background On 27 November 2017, three days after Utopia's release, Björk revealed that a live version of Utopia was in the works, saying, "I want to take a little break and then maybe in spring (of 2018) arrive with an angle of the live album. I think there were a few things I didn’t completely explore, like more with soloists and virtuoso kind of flute playing. And I’m gonna be rehearsing with the flute players here in Iceland... I just want it to happen organically in early spring. We have some additional flute songs and some different kind of angles.Renshaw, David (27 November 2017). [http://www.thefader.com/2017/11/27/bjork-utopia-live-album "Björk says she will release a second version of Utopia with more flutes"]. The Fader. The tour kicked off with two dress rehearsal shows in April 2018 in Iceland. Songs performed In preparation for the tour, Björk has rehearsed 40 songs, and before every show she decides which will be included in the setlist.Linés, Esteban (27 May 2018). "Björk: “Lo más grande de la música es seguir tus instintos en libertad”". La Vanguardia (in Spanish) * "Arisen My Senses" * "Utopia" * "The Gate" * "Blissing Me" * "Thunderbolt" * "Courtship" * "Features Creatures" * "Tabula Rasa" * "Saint" * "Pleasure Is All Mine" * "Losss" * "Sue Me" * "Notget" * "Paradisia" * "The Anchor Song" * "Isobel" * "Human Behaviour" * "Wanderlust" * "Claimstaker" Intro message it is an emergency. in order to survive as a species we need to define our utopia. the paris climate accord is a modern utopia impossible to imagine, but overcoming our environmental challenges is the only way we can survive. we have to imagine something that doesn't exist, carve intentionally into the future and demand space for hope, weave a matriarchal dome. let's imagine a world where nature and technology collaborate and make a song about it, a musical mockup, then move into it. let's write music for our destination. in mythologies around the world, after a disaster one captures the spirit with a flute and starts anew. carved out of the first fauna. we arrive in a new island with mutant species, unknown hybrids of birds and plants. our past is on loop, turn it off. let's be intentional about the light. imagine a future. be in it. Personnel Musicians * Flutes: Viibra * Harp: Tara Minton or Katie Buckley * Electronics: Bergur Þórisson * Drums, percussion: Manu Delago or Samuli Kosminen Others * Scenography: Heimir Sverrisson * Choreography: Margrét Bjarnadóttir * Photography: Santiago Felipe Styling * Artistic direction: Edda Guðmundsdóttir * Masks: James Merry * Make-up: Hungry Paintings on the show's backdrops * Tabula Rasa: Seventh day in paradise (1920) by Muggur * Features Creatures: Vinternatt i Rondane (1913-1914) by Harald Sohlberg * Pleasure is All Mine: Self-Supporting Cupola with Five Mountain Peaks as Basis (1918-23-24) by Wenzel Hablik Dates References Category:Concert tour Category:Utopia